This disclosure relates to an embroidery frame that is configured to be attachable to a sewing machine.
An embroidery frame for a sewing machine is widely known. The embroidery frame is a circular form and the embroidery frame can be rotated to an intended angle. For example, the embroidery frame comprises a pair of embroidery frames and an outer frame. The pair of embroidery frames is configured to hold a work cloth. The outer frame can hold the pair of embroidery frames such that the pair of embroidery frames is rotatable. Indicators which represent angles are provided on the outer frame. The outer frame is mountable to outside of the pair of embroidery frames. For example, the pair of embroidery frame and the outer frame is mountable to the sewing machine.